Imperfection
by Bandit's Girl
Summary: You always push me away, but you never understand that I'll always be here. BellaEdward songfic.


**So, this story was an interesting one to write. I avoided pronouns that defined a specific gender for anyone because this songfic ended up matching two couples I'm currently obsessed with. One is my HSM Ryan/OC, the other being Bella/Edward. **

**But being as this is under the category of Twilight, you know which pairing I decided on. But you can always pretend it's the other one if you really want to. Granted, no one but Di knows who the OC is, so it doesn't even make sense then..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did cause that book ROCKS, but I don't. I also don't own "Imperfection," by Skillet. They do. Darn.**

**Dedicated to the wonderful Di, who's the reason I wrote the fic since she gave me Imperfection and got me addicted to Skillet, then made me read Twilight and get addicted to that... So it's all your fault, Di!**

* * *

You don't understand. You think that you're too dangerous or too distant or too whatever your new excuse is for us to be together. You don't understand that no matter what you do to try to turn me away, I will always be here.

_You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be  
Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down  
_

It's impossible for me to understand you. You're so amazingly perfect, I can hardly understand why you're like this. I mean, you have everything: you're smart, beautiful, witty. Why would you try to convince me not be with you?  
_  
You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection  
_

Alright, so the whole violent tendencies, control issues, and the, you know…mythical being thing…yeah, that's definitely different. But I don't care. Because I love you and maybe your dangerous nature should concern me, but in all honesty, it's almost more attracting than you'd think. And maybe that's why you're so determined to push me away.  
_  
You mean so much  
That heaven would touch  
The face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
You're wonderfully made  
Tears falling down again  
Come let the healing begin  
_

You can't help being concerned for my safety. I understand that, and I do appreciate that. But your efforts to prevent me from loving you are never going to work. Please just understand that.  
_  
You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection  
_

You think that I only see the good in you and that's the only reason that I love you. What you don't get is that it's not just that. Your imperfections are what make you so irresistible. Your concern, your weakness… your everything. I can't stop.  
_  
You're worth so much  
So easily crushed  
Wanna be like everyone else  
No one escapes  
Every breath we take  
Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons  
_

We all have issues. Just because you feel like yours are dangerous is no reason for them to stop us. I want you to understand this. No matter what you say, I'm not leaving you.  
_  
You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection _

Won't you believe, yeah  
Won't you believe, yeah  
All the things I see in you  


So please. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance. Give_ us_ a chance. Let me prove to you that you're not as dangerous as you claim to be. Because maybe you're not the only one who feels like they're not good enough.  
_  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
Drowning in imperfection_

Maybe our imperfections are why we are perfect.

* * *

**I know, it's been a long time since I last posted anything. But this is it for now! **

**Kiowa loves to get reveiws. Will you please give her one?**


End file.
